Lucifer Drabbles
by Mischief-With-Sandra
Summary: A collection of Lucifer drabbles, that only contain one spoken line from one of our beloved characters. All Deckerstar related in one way or another. None of these are connected one-shots.
1. Funny Thing Happened On The Way

**OOOOO**

She sees him stare at her, head tilted to the side, confusion and disbelief marring the lines of his brow. His jaw is slightly ajar taking her in. Lucifer shuffles forward a few steps, stretching his right arm slowly out towards her, only to snap it back to his side as if touching her would burn him. Various emotions flicker across his face, but the one that stands out most could only be described as pure wonderment.

Still silent, standing in the middle of Lux, Chloe stares back at Lucifer, trying to find the right words to say to him. Nervousness has crept into her system and she shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Biting her lower lip, she wrings her hands together in attempts to get a handle on the situation. Chloe glances down at her blood-stained appearance and back to him unable to formulate coherent thoughts amid her own struggles to understand what has just happened. Clearing her throat, she takes a huge breath, nodding simultaneously and says the first thing that pops into her head.

"So, apparently I come with wings now."

 **OOOOO**


	2. Mother Doesn't Always Know Best

**OOOOO**

The Goddess of all Creation did not own up to making mistakes. She would never show such a weakness, especially in a simplistic, human form. As the elevator dinged, jarring her out of reverie, she expected the view in front of her, walking into the darkened room with grace and elegance.

She instantly notices white cloth covering the furniture in the penthouse apartment that was once her son's. This image she understood. Her broken, lost boy, Lucifer, gone from the one place he believed to be 'home' to him. A home, Charlotte still could not understand.

As she looked to her right, she notices above the steps inside Lucifer's once bedroom, a lump in the center of the room.

Quietly making her way past the covered piano and up the steps, she notices a small figure curled around pillows left behind. At a closer glance, Charlotte leans forward in the dim lighting of Lux and sees a one, Chloe Decker, sleeping in her son's bed. She can see dried tears streaked across her cheeks. Her sleeping form curled and wound in what seems to be an almost painful position.

It's only then, she realizes what she has truly done to her son. She caused this. As much as she would like to not blame herself. She caused driving her son away with the truth of Chloe. She caused the pain of the woman sleeping in her son's bed. This miracle truly cared for her son and while trying to bring them together for her own purposes, only drove them apart in ways unimaginable.

Charlotte was willing to survive a millennia of Hell to save her son, and while looking at the sleeping form of Chloe Decker, it's high time she paid him back in full. Taking one last glance at the one woman who managed to capture her son's heart, she backs away slowly out of the apartment.

"I will bring him back to you Chloe. I will make him see the truth, that you are real."

 **OOOOO**


	3. Shutting The Light Out

_"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering….fearing….doubting…." - Edgar Allan Poe_

 **OOOOO**

He knew he was leaving Los Angeles, his family, _her_. She had even woken up once already when he stepped out to attend to Lux. He closed up his club, took one last elevator ride to his penthouse suite where he covered the furniture piece by piece. He vividly remembers receiving the text from Maze asking him where the hell he had run off to, that his detective had woken up. He also remembers the excruciating emotion of relief that swept through his body, knowing she'd be okay.

He was in his car starting his long arduous drive out of the city, when his car seemingly drove him to the one person he was trying to run away from. The devil truly does love torturing himself, endlessly no doubt.

He doesn't know why he stayed at the hospital so long after learning the detective would make a full recovery. But, then again, he has gotten good at lying to himself when it comes to her. Deep down in the pit of his stomach, he _did_ know - even if he couldn't formulate the words. But he had to see her one last time with his own eyes before moving on.

When she had woken up, smiling at him from her bedside - it lit his entire soul on fire. This woman, this miracle had no idea what and how she affected him, and it made him want to cry in despair. Despair that he has to rip himself away from her, despair that none of what they shared was _real_ , but the true despair was knowing what he was about to do next would hurt the once person he'd grown to care for more than anyone. And though, he had not been a light-bringer for almost longer than he can remember, he knows that she is his light. Chloe Decker made him feel alive for the first time in his long years walking all planes of existence. And when she placed her hand on top of his, all the breath left his lungs and his heart started singing. Because even in his misery, she still gave him joy, even through the tragic pain it caused him.

He had left the hospital, jumped into his convertible and blasted off into any direction furthest from Los Angeles. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. As long as it took him as far away from allowing any possibility that his father could control him.

Driving away from Los Angeles, Lucifer thought he'd feel freed, instead, why did it feel like each mile he drove further away a piece of his heart was being ripped out? He could swear if you were to look hard enough, there would be a blood trail following him wherever he may go.

 **OOOOO**


End file.
